


Long Time From Home

by durgasdragon



Series: First Step Series [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been over six weeks.   In the First Step universe, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in a series

  
  
**Long Time From Home**   
  


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece._

 _Summery: It’s been over six weeks. In the First Step universe, but can be read alone._

 _Author’s Note: Not work-safe. Possible out-of-characterness, gratuitous lack of plot, and probably ladled with clichés. Written entire based off of the statement in the summary. That, and I’m WAY overdue in writing a ‘Thank you!’ for 2,000 reviews and 1,500+ favourites._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed._

 _Published: 26 May 2008_

 _Rating: NC-17_

It was cold, wet, windy, and _very_ muddy out, and all Kakashi wanted to do was shower and curl up in bed and sleep until his boyfriend came home. He hadn’t seen his lover in over a month and was currently missing the small things that he associated with his boyfriend. He was looking forwards to a quiet evening with Iruka in his arms and Iruka’s scent wrapped around him, protecting him.

Nothing prepared him for the sight that greeted him.

“Iruka? Why aren’t you at work?” Kakashi asked after he slid in through the window, carefully trying not to drip on the floor.  
Iruka twisted and instantly his face lit up. “Kakashi! You’re home!” He dumped the stack on his lap on to the floor carelessly, items tumbling everywhere, and almost seamlessly got to his feet. Kakashi barely had time to register that Iruka’s leg was moving a bit stiffly before one of Iruka’s hands was braiding into his hair and the other pulled down Kakashi’s mask. “I missed you.”

Iruka kissed him warmly, softly, and then kissed him again, much more hungrily, not leaving Kakashi time to bask in the sweetness of the first kiss. “Missed you… _so_ much…” Iruka mumbled before returning to his increasingly urgent kisses.

“Iruk—” Kakashi tried to say, but obviously it had been too long for his lover. Iruka impatiently licked the back of Kakashi’s throat, hands working their way up and under Kakashi’s wet shirt eagerly, and a leg was pushing its way between Kakashi’s as he was being shoved back against the window he had just came in.

It was a full minute before Kakashi could get his mouth away enough to talk. “Iruka,” he gasped out, “Iruka, love,” he evaded the tongue that tried to get back into his throat and shuddered at the long, wet sweeps that covered his jaw. “Love, I’m exhausted, wet, muddy, smelly, and generally disgusting—”

“Don’t _care_.” The tongue moved to his ear insistently.

“I’m trying to say that I’m too tired to do anything other than shower and sleep right now.”

Iruka pulled back enough to stare at him in disbelief. “You’re too _tired_?”  
“Love, I’ve gotten _maybe_ thirty hours of sleep the past two weeks and only ten of those were within the last eight days. As much as I would really, really love to join you here, I’m in no shape to.” He gently slid a hand down to cup his lover’s crotch. “I could jerk you off or suck you off.” He offered quietly.

He hadn’t realised how long it must have been until Iruka groaned and thrust his whole body forwards sharply at the careful squeeze. Iruka looked like he was actually _considering_ the offer and Kakashi suddenly felt bad. Iruka was a lover for whom half the pleasure came from making sure his partner got as much enjoyment out of the event as he did, if not more. For him to be thinking about settling for his own pleasure only was a testimony to how randy he was.

Iruka finally cursed and pulled away. “If I let you do that, I can’t promise I won’t be more worked up afterwards. And I really don’t like the idea of you doing all the work and getting nothing in return.” Despite his words, Iruka looked ready to rip both of their clothing off right there.

“I wouldn’t be getting nothing in return.” Kakashi pushed aside thoughts of a hot shower and a warm bed.

“Maybe not, but I’m too worked up to be satisfied with anything less than all of you right now.” With willpower worthy of a kage, Iruka tore his devouring gaze away and he returned the piles on the floor. “You go get cleaned up and get some sleep. I managed this long; one more night can’t be that bad.”

Kakashi felt irrationally guilty and tried to push it aside. Neither one of them would be happy with the results of any coupling they did in the next few hours and they both knew it. It didn’t make things any better or easier.

He started to pick his way towards the bathroom. “You never answered my first question. Why aren’t you at work?”

“I traded shifts with Genma.” Iruka nobly kept the longing in his voice down to a minimum as he watched Kakashi. “I worked two shifts back-to-back for him last week and so he owed me.”

“Ah.” A pause at the bathroom door, and the Kakashi couldn’t take it any more. “Iruka?”

“Yes?”

“Why is there a sex shop on the living room floor?”

“You were gone for over six _weeks_! I was going crazy without you around!” The pent-up frustration couldn’t be hidden this time. “I was masturbating more times a day than was healthy and I needed something more satisfying than my hand!” Iruka took a deep breath and pushed his emotions back into control. “Anko and…Kurenai…swears by their…toys…when they can’t…get some from…and I…I thought…well…”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kakashi found it deeply endearing and amusing that Iruka would still blush when talking about sex, particularly if it was someone else’s sex life (or lack thereof, in the cases of Anko and Kurenai). He debated briefly asking Iruka if they were any good, just to see if he could get the blush to deepen, but knowing how badly his lover had missed the intimate moments between them, he decided it would be cruel.

“Ah,” he said, instead. “I was just curious.” He shuffled into the bathroom.

Kakashi wondered if it was sinful to want to have the shower’s babies by the time he had used up all the hot water, and then wondered if the shower would kill him for cheating on it with the bed. He decided a few moments later both would be killed by Iruka before they ever got close enough to get jealous.

He was still pondering the nonsensical thoughts when he fell asleep.

Kakashi peered groggily at the clock next to the bedside table next to him. He wished—not for the first time—that the thing showed dates as well as the time. He had no idea if he had slept for an hour or a day or more. Maybe he’d invest in one and then he’d never have to ask Iruka what day it was.

Speaking of Iruka…

Kakashi shambled out of the bedroom. After a quick greeting to his plants on the window sill (he made a yet another mental note to sell his apartment and then ask Iruka if it was okay if he moved in), he glanced about for his lover.

Iruka wasn’t in the house, but the newspaper on the table told him he had slept for nearly two days. Iruka must be finishing up his shift at the mission desk, and judging from the contents of the contents of the refrigerator, he’d probably be stopping by the market before coming home.

Eating the last of the jam, Kakashi scored the cupboards for something a little more filling. He wanted to eat and get all that dealt with before his lover got back. Then he could do all the things his better half wanted to do before.

It was the least he could do.

Kakashi was finishing up the leftover gyoza when Iruka pushed open the door, arms ladened with groceries. Iruka froze in the door, staring at Kakashi.

He waved, slightly awkwardly. “Do you want help with that?”

Iruka stared, expression never changing.

“Iruka, love? Do you want help with the groceries?”

Iruka cleared his throat. “Only with the perishables.” He said, still looking at Kakashi the same way a starving dog looked at a t-bone steak.

Iruka avoided touching him, Kakashi noted, as they put the eggs, milk, cheese, and meat into the refrigerator. The ice cream was barely in the icebox before Iruka was walking down the hall towards the bedroom, clearly expecting that Kakashi would follow.

They didn’t even the door shut before Iruka latched on to Kakashi, mouth nipping and sucking frantically. Something like a snarl ripped out of the brown man’s throat when the other didn’t immediately strip and only freed Iruka’s hair. “Naked!” He growled into the jounin’s mouth, refusing to take his mouth far enough away to speak properly.

Iruka bit him rather sharply when he pulled back enough to yank off his shirt off. Calloused hands were already in his pants, scratching his butt, groping his hips, and grabbing his rapidly growing erection. “Love…can’t get…get…naked if,” Kakashi tilted his head back, allowing more access to his throat. “If you…you don’t let go.” He panted between kisses and harsh licks.

“Gonna have you fuck me,” Iruka’s voice was wet and muffled. He gave Kakashi another hickey. “Then I’m gonna fuck you”—another bite and long swipe of his tongue—“’til you can’t move no more. Then one more time after that.”

“Can’t—” Kakashi gasped as Iruka shoved him backwards on to the bed and went to work ripping off Kakashi’s skin with his pants. “Can’t you do me first?”

“Waited too long.” Iruka set to work yanking off his own clothing while still trying to make-out with his lover at the same time. “Hurt you. This’ll take…take the edge off.” He shoved his mouth on to Kakashi’s and jammed his tongue back inside.

In the back part of Kakashi’s brain that had not been taken over by hormones, he made a note to tease Iruka about having a sexual appetite of a rabid rabbit on aphrodisiacs.

He tried to roll his nearly frenzied lover under him, but Iruka snarled and sharply scraped his blunt nails over Kakashi’s sides, hitting his scars, the ones that always sang when touched. As he pressed closer to the ravenous contact, he decided he was just fine where he was. As long as there was much sexing, he didn’t care who was under who.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s fingers and the lube, shoving the former items into the latter. Throwing his leg over Kakashi’s hip, he thrust himself over the fingers, alternating between rubbing against the fingers behind him and the body in front of him.

Kakashi watched the emotions play across his lovers face as he tried to slowly work his finger inside. Iruka bit him again when he didn’t just shove in. “ _Kakashi_.”

“You…” Kakashi started to say, trying to explain that his lover was too tight, but Iruka shoved his tongue back into Kakashi’s mouth and groped the bedside table—hopefully locating the condoms because Kakashi was in no shape to look for them.

He whimpered into the tanned neck in front of him as Iruka hurriedly rolled the slick condom on to him. He managed to free one of his hands and used it to stop Iruka from disregarding his attempt at stretching and trying to take Kakashi in one go.

Iruka snarled at him. “ _NOW_.” His brown arm scrambled over anything and everything that was behind Kakashi.

“Not ready!” He managed to get out before Iruka claimed his mouth again. He hurriedly worked in another finger. He probed the clenching smooth muscles. Maybe, just maybe…

Iruka yelled in pure pleasure as Kakashi gently touched the small gland. “ _Kakashi_!” He all but sobbed. “Need you _now_!”

Iruka made an attempt to rip out Kakashi’s jugular when he pulled his fingers out. Ignoring his lover’s angry growls and attempted maulings, he grabbed the strong hips and tilted them just so and finally began to push in.

Iruka howled and writhed next to Kakashi so much that he was having troubles guiding the brown body. He finally gathered some chakra and rolled Iruka on to his back and used his weigh to help hold the man still as he sunk inside.

He started to recite every jutsu he knew—backwards—in his head because _knowing_ that Iruka was hot and a little too tight and _feeling_ that Iruka was hot and a little too tight were two very, very, _very_ different things. He was urgently reminded that it had been over six weeks since he last had any sexual contact with _anyone_ , much less from someone as erotic as Iruka.

And to come in the next five seconds would not only be _embarrassing_ , but it would defeat the entire purpose of taking Iruka first.

Powerful thighs looped over his hips and tightened, just in case he wasn’t already in all the way and blunt fingernails raked over his shoulder blades. “ _Move_.” Iruka demanded, trying to jerk his hips up further.

Kakashi kissed him to shut him up. He held the needy hips in one place until he felt the tense grip relax enough for him to move.

By this point, Iruka was muttering every curse he knew and Kakashi knew that his back was going to sting tomorrow morning from all of the scratches that were there. When Kakashi began to thrust shallowly, his lover snarled at him again. “I said fuck me through the mattress! NOW!”

Kakashi found the brains to smirk slightly. He began to chew on the spot on his lover’s throat that hadn’t had a hickey in far too long and gloried in the imploring noise that came out his lover’s mouth. He hadn’t managed to reduce Iruka to outright begging yet, but he was hoping that today might be the day.

Iruka glared. His mouth suddenly appeared next to his ear. “I want you to fuck me,” he murmured, voice husky. “Make me feel what I’ve been missing. I haven’t had your body over mine in too long and I need you.”

Kakashi moaned. _Cheater_!

“All I’ve had is cheap imitations and my hand, and neither compare.” Iruka bit his earlobe and tightened his inner muscles. “I need you to fuck me so hard. Don’t let me be able to get up from this bed. I need you _so_ much…”

Kakashi whimpered. Somewhere, in a magical place where his brain wasn’t a puddle of goo from Iruka saying sinfully delicious things or Iruka’s still slightly too tight body, he realised it wasn’t fair _at all_ that Iruka could still form sentences. Complex sentences, no less.

All was lost when Iruka breathed out his name and murmured how sexy he was in that damn low bedroom voice. Kakashi jerked forwards quite a bit more harshly then he intended to and Iruka arched what was a completely obscene—but utterly carnal—way.

“ _Again_!” Iruka ordered, voice gaining a breathless quality to it. He clutched the pale shoulders in front of him. Kakashi, at this point, had nothing more than a brainless need to obey. He yanked out and slammed forwards again, apparently nailing Iruka’s prostate because the other man screamed and bucked in mind-numbing bliss. “ _Yes!_ ”

Primal urges—having been repressed for too long—happily took over the two of them. Iruka jerked and writhed and clawed up Kakashi’s back as he wailed out his commands for faster, harder, _more, goddamn it_! Kakashi thrust and bit and slammed into the demanding body below him, only vaguely conscious of the commands being issued to him.

Kakashi finished first, body nearly sobbing in relief from the intense pleasure. He collapsed against his lover and it took some frustrated and furious slaps to remind him that Iruka was still waiting for that final push. He reached down and moments later, Iruka’s heavenly body was tightening spastically around his own overly-sensitive body and screaming his release.

Kakashi felt proud of himself when he had the presence of mind to slip out of his lover’s perfect body and dispose of the condom. Considering how little of his brain was left at this point, it was _quite_ the accomplishment.

“Mmmmm…” Iruka stretched slightly next to him before rolling over and draping his arm over Kakashi’s shoulders. “You have _no_ idea how badly I needed that.”

He resisted the urge to smirk. “I don’t know; you weren’t begging.”

The chunin snorted and tilted his head up. “I’ll show you begging,” he snapped before kissing the grinning mouth next to his.

The kiss turned into five and that turned into some groping. Kakashi was acutely reminded of Iruka’s promise, particularly when Iruka used his knee to push apart the pale legs and one of his hands slid down to stroke Kakashi’s thighs.

He shuddered and jerked upwards. He knew it was only a matter of time before the purposeful hands stopped manipulating his sensitive weak spot and moved upwards. It had, after all, been over six weeks, and Iruka had a _very_ healthy sexual appetite.

Absence makes the penis grow fonder and all that.

Iruka kissed him, long and hungry and with growing lust. Then he shoved Kakashi flat on to his back and rubbed his renewed erection against Kakashi’s inner thigh. “Missed you,” he muttered before he bit Kakashi’s neck gently. “Too long…”

“You…you should tell the hokage that she…” Kakashi panted out, “…that she shouldn’t…send me on long missions!”

Iruka made an agreeing noise and returned to his hungry petting. He licked eagerly at Kakashi’s shoulder. A slick finger suddenly ducked underneath and stroked between the two muscles.

Kakashi was surprised when Iruka didn’t immediately shove his fingers inside; instead, the brown-haired man slowly worked a finger in, groaning almost louder than Kakashi did. He buried his face in Kakashi’s neck. “Oh, _gods_ …”

Kakashi agreed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Iruka muttered darkly. “Not gonna last.”

“And—and you’re…not even in—inside yet…” Kakashi tried to tease his lover and only got a sharp nip for his troubles. Still, it had been worth it. It was only fair that he got to needle his lover a little bit—particularly after that last round with Iruka being so bossy and all.

Iruka buried his teeth into the pale shoulder as he finally— _finally_ —buried himself inside. Kakashi felt his brain splinter; really, it had been way too long since they had done this.

He whimpered a little bit when Iruka slowly rolled his hips. “Iruka…” It wasn’t fair that _Iruka_ got it fast and hard when he wanted it that way, but he won’t give it to Kakashi fast and hard when he wanted it.

“Oh gods oh gods oh gods…” Iruka mumbled. “Stop moving! I…” He took a deep breath and Kakashi felt a little (a lot) smug that he could do that to Iruka.

Still, this didn’t solve his growing lust problem…he ignored the twinge and purposely contracted his muscles.

Iruka let out a small cry. “Don’t—Don’t—bastard!” He hissed, face so contorted with pleasure it could have almost been mistaken as agony.

Kakashi smirked breathlessly and did it again.

Iruka made a noise that Kakashi never had time to analyse because his lover snapped forwards brutally, thrusting so hard that some of the Copy Ninja’s hair got trapped in the headboard.

The few bits of working brain cells that had survived the first round quite happily died as Iruka slammed into Kakashi. Now _this_ was what he needed!

The chunin was mumbling a few phrases over and over again, but Kakashi couldn’t understand it. He was making too much noise and enjoying the harsh pleasure he’d been denied for too long.

Despite Iruka’s original plan to take the edge off, the two of them climaxed messily and loudly far too soon. Iruka collapsed on top of the jounin, panting and gasping for breath as Kakashi tried to remember how to think. Really, it had been _way_ too long since they’d done that and he thought that Iruka’s plan to screw until neither one could walk was a good one.

There was still one, tiny little detail that he wanted to know, however…

“Iruka?” He asked, when he could talk again and before his lover could coax him into another round.

“Hm?” Iruka’s tongue sluggishly found the juncture between his shoulder and arm and slowly traced it up to his neck.

“Which one worked the best?”

He pulled back, looking confused. “Which one of what worked the best for what?”

Kakashi tried to look curious and innocent. “You know, of the toys you bought. You _did_ say that your hand wasn’t doing the trick any more.”

Iruka stared at him for a second, and then smirked in a wickedly sexy way. “Well, there were a few that I liked better, but maybe we should get a second opinion.” He smoothed his hand down Kakashi’s back to cup his butt cheek. “Just to be safe…”

Kakashi smirked.

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
